Of All The Things I've Ever Been Given
by LilleyBelle
Summary: He likes to spoil her and although she to she still gets butterflies when he surprises her.


She thinks it's cute how he thinks she needs any of the things he gives her. The necklace dangling on her chest one of those things. She has to admit, it is nice though, and no she hasn't taken it off since he put it on her a few weeks ago right before she thanked him properly and showed him just how much she loved it in their living room floor. It was a lovely necklace after all.

But seriously it's sweet. The way he'll drop a book in her lap that he thinks she'll like or surprise her with an assortment of daises or lilies. Sometimes it's something as simple as a peach or an apple just because he saw her lift one to her nose to inhale its sweet scent at that fruit stand that they stopped at on a day trip to the city.

It's adorable, really it is. The dress she found laying on their bed after her shower one morning was something she'd glanced at briefly in a shop one day. She'd smiled fondly at it then walked back over to where he was waiting by the door, gently slid her hand in his and pulled him on down the street. It's become her favorite dress-and also his.

It's cute. It's sweet. It's absolutely adorable. He's cute. He's sweet. He is completely adorable and she can't help but love him for it. The way he so obviously pays attention to her interests and likes without her even noticing. The way he thinks about her and how something can remind him of her. She tells him she doesn't need him to spoil her, but he always responds with a kiss to her forehead, a hand against her cheek, and the words "But I want too."

She breathes out as she watches him from across the table. He's all clean shaved, hair slicked back with those blue eyes of his glowing in the low light of their kitchen turned dining room. He'd gone all out and set up a perfectly romantic dinner for them. The room was aglow with fairly lights and candles scattered here and there. The slow crooning of singers from long ago echo softly in the background. He had of course asked her to dance and she'd loved every minute of being held in his arms and twirled around, in their favorite dress of course. Their dinner was nice and the wine even better and now here they sat, gazing at one another.

"I've got something for you doll." He says softly from his side of the table.

She shouldn't be surprised but she still is. She watches as he gets up and moves to also pull her up from the table.

"James, you really don't-" she begins before he fixes those beautiful blue eyes on her, a look she's learned is serious. "Okay, okay." She breathes, smiling at him as his stern look slips back to his playfully charming one.

Her hands are in his and she can sense a rush of emotions but she tunes it out, focusing solely on him.

"Wanda, doll," he begins, fumbling with where to go and how to get there. She knows this frustrates him because he's normally so smooth. She can't help but grin at him and the flustered mess he's quickly becoming. She lists her hands to gently frame his face and pulls him down to press her lips to his. She kisses him once, twice, and maybe one or two or ten more times before they pull apart and he rests his head against hers, still a breath apart. They're both still breathing hard from their kisses, but she can fell that he's not as tense as he was just a moment before. She feels warm, she feels safe, she feels whole. The slow sounds of another song drifts between them when she hears it-hears him. In reality it's a hoarse whisper but it rings loud and clear in her ears.

"Marry me."

Her eyes are wide and so are his as she pulls back to see that one hand has left her side and is pulling something small from his pocket. Only a few seconds later she sees the ring-it's small and delicate, but so is she. Its silver band is home to one small, yet perfect diamond.

"It's beautiful." She breathes without realizing she's spoken out loud.

"Just like my girl." He responds. He's obviously built himself back up because when she turns her eyes to find him again he's all swagger and confidence and he's moving to kneel in front of her.

"James-" she whispers again.

"Wanda-" he starts, "What'd ya say doll? Marry me?" He asks again and she's smiling and nodding her head like a fool, she's sure but she doesn't care because he's slipping that ring on her finger as he laughs and beams back at her.

She knows that he likes to give her things and the ring is beautiful, but she can't help but think it's not as beautiful as his love for her, and surely he gave her that a long time ago.


End file.
